


I Need You

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Meredith misses Derek while he's in D.C.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Meredith lays in her bed talking to her husband. "We are doing the right thing right? It's good for the kids to see us work and follow our dreams. We're not ruining them, right?" Meredith asks Derek concerned that they are going to somehow screw up their children. 

"Meredith, they will be just find. We're doing the right thing." He calmly answers her. 

Meredith sighs, "I know. I just-I miss you. A lot. I wish I was with you, but I know that it's better for you to be in D.C. and for me to be here." 

"I miss you too." Derek confesses. "Do you think you could come visit sometime?" 

"Alex and Jo offered to watch the kids." Meredith tells him. 

"Do you think they could watch them for a few days?" Derek now asks concerned for their kids.

Meredith laughs. "I think a peds doctor and his nice girlfriend could manage. Bailey loves Jo."

"Well, he's definitly straight." Derek laughs and so does Meredith. "I better let you go. It's late there and you should really get some sleep."

"I guess I should. I love you." 

"I love you too. Think about visiting me okay?" 

"Okay." She then hangs up and calls Alex.


End file.
